Thank You For Everthing
by animeassasin848
Summary: Every passing day, she begins to drift farther and farther..One day, she will be completely gone. She will go someplace I cannot follow. Someplace I cannot reach. But until that day comes, I will always be by her side. My beloved Tetsuki. Rated T just to be safe. Fem!Kuroko


**Hey Everyone! New story! This is for a class project due tomorrow but I will still continue writing this fanfiction! Hope you guys enjoy. **

**UPDATE: So I changed a few things towards the end. Also sorry for not uploading for sooooo long~ I am working on chapter two right now and hopefully it's longer than this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of it's characters.**

**Summary: Every passing day, she begins to drift farther and farther..One day, she will be completely gone. She will go someplace I cannot follow. Someplace I cannot reach. But until that day comes, I will always be by her side. My beloved Tetsuki.**

* * *

**Thank You For Everything**

**Chapter 1: **

_I felt dizzy, as if I would collapse any moment now. My head was spinning. "Where am I?" I thought. Little did I know, when I'd wake up, I would never want to sleep again._

I woke up in a white room. Slowly I opened my eyes squinting at the bright light. "_A..hospital?" _I attempted to lift my arm, only to feel a warmth of another person. I looked over immediately noticing the familiar shade of red, I've grown so accustomed to. "A-Akashi-kun.." I tried to say but ended up more in a whisper. Red and gold eyes slowly creeped open. Once adjusted to the lights, the same pair of eyes widened. He smiled at me, "It's good to see that you're okay, Tetsuki." I smiled back, "Sorry for worrying you, but may I ask what happened to me?" His smile slowly faded, "So..you don't remember how you got here?" I shook my head, "Please tell me, Akashi-kun."

"During school, you collapsed in the hallways. Noticing you I quickly called the hospital..and-" before he could finish somebody opened the door. "Ah, sorry for interrupting Akashi-kun." He bowed slightly. "It's fine, Shintaro." Tetsuki observed the green-haired stranger, noting the white coat. "Hello..um.."I trailed off. "Ah, my apologies. My name is Midorima Shintaro. I have been taking care of you since you came here." I nodded to show I was listening. I slowly sat up only to be pushed back by Akashi-kun. "You shouldn't get up yet, Tetsuki." he said in a worried tone. Not wanting to cause any more problems than I have already, I obeyed him. "Akashi-kun." Midorima said sternly. "Does she know about...it yet?" he said in almost a whisper. Akashi's bangs covered his eyes as he shook his head, "No..not yet." Midorima pushed up his glasses "I see. Akashi-kun if you don't mind I think she deserves to know." Akashi nodded. "Is...something wrong with me?"

Akashi didn't answer, instead he just took my hand into his own. He looked at Midorima as if to say to continue. Midorima cleared his throat, "This isn't easy to say but...Kuroko Tetsuki, I'm afraid you only have a couple more months to live.." _My whole world froze. What? This is a dream right? It's not really happening. It's just lies. _A tense silence rose upon them, Tetsuki's eyes still wide from shock. _Any moment I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare. _As much as I hoped and prayed, I never did wake up. I stayed awake in that cruel reality.

"...W-What illness do I have..?" Tetsuki asked in a low tone. Akashi and Midorima both looked at each other. "Actually..we don't know what illness you have at the moment.." Midorima said. Midorima was about to continue but Akashi cut him off. "Although it's an unknown illness we do know that it is very life-threatening." He said not daring to look her in the eyes. "..In other words, since we've never seen this illness we don't know a cure for it yet.. You might only have a few months left, Tetsuki.."

_What..?_

* * *

**Done with the first chapter! Thanks for reading, and sorry it was sooooo short! I'll try to make longer ones in the future. I will be starting chapter 2 VERY soon! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! -animeassasin848**


End file.
